Talk
by Christa21
Summary: Pembicaraan Akashi dan Kuroko disore menjelang malam.


**Talk**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Pembicaraan Akashi dan Kuroko disore menjelang malam.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Akashi- _kun_ , apa kabar? Sudah lima tahun ya. Aku merindukanmu lho." Kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir sewarna ceri milik seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Ia menghela nafas sebelum sebuah senyum mekar dengan indah diwajahnya. Sosok lain yang bersurai merah, yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapannya, ikut tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Kabarku baik, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya sendiri?" senyum dilebarkan, namun manik hetero tersebut tak lepas dari wajah si biru yang terlihat sendu walau seulas senyum menghiasi wajah pucat tersebut.

"Aku juga baik kok." Ia berkata begitu namun rautnya mengatakan sebaliknya, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku agak kurang nyaman karena…" ucapnya menggantung. Tampak bimbang antara memilih memberitahukannya atau tidak. Akashi menatap bingung si biru manis.

"Mengapa?" tanyanya. Manik sewarna langit musim panas itu melirik dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Akashi menghela nafas seraya menunggu dengan sabar Kuroko melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena banyak orang yang berkunjung kerumah." Lirihnya.

"Berkunjung? Untuk apa?" keningnya berkerut, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau tahu?" ia terkekeh pelan seiring dengan tatapan matanya yang berubah sayu. Akashi mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

"Akashi- _kun_ yakin ingin tahu?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Tapi maaf bila ini… menyakiti Akashi- _kun_ ," ia mengambil jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum melanjutkan dengan lirih, "Mereka adalah…orang-orang pilihan orang tuaku yang akan dipilih untuk dijodohkan denganku." Rautnya berubah sendu lagi, dan Akashi tahu bahwa ia sangat membenci raut itu juga kalimat lirih yang mengalun dari bibir Kuroko tadi. Kata-katanya tadi…ia tidak serius,'kan?

"Kenapa?" tanya itu mengudara begitu saja tepat setelah Kuroko menyelesaikan ucapannya. Entah mengapa dari semua yang ingin ia ucapkan hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku selalu bertanya kenapa, namun pertanyaan itu hanya akan menjadi pertanyaan retoris semata. Aku tahu jelas jawabannya." Kuroko menggeleng sebelum menghela nafas, tampak pasrah dan begitu… putus asa. Akashi diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya? Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Bahkan orang tua kita sudah setuju, tapi kenapa…?" suaranya kian lama kian melirih. Tidak, ia tidak mau begini. Ia hanya ingin Kuroko. Dan ia seharusnya sudah mendapatkannya. Lantas kenapa perjodohan itu terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi?

"Kenapa ya…? Kau pasti bertanya begitu,'kan?" ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, namun Akashi tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sekedar senyum palsu. Karena senyum itu terasa kosong dan nihil perasaan senang. Hanya ada kekosongan.

"Tetsuya, jawab aku." perintahnya sambil melirik penuh intimidasi. Kuroko hanya menatap jari jemarinya sebagai balasan.

"Coba Akashi- _kun_ tebak." Ucapnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada jari-jarinya, tampak enggan menatap kedepan. Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau yang paling tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai tebak-tebakan." Ucapnya agak ketus, tampak kesal karena Kuroko yang tak kunjung memberi jawaban seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Maaf, aku lupa kau tidak menyukai tebak-tebakan. Kau marah ya?" matanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali dibawa menatap hal lain, kali ini langit yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Tetsuya, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan terus." Katanya, lelah mengatasi hobi lama Kuroko saat ia enggan menjawab sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau memang marah." Ia kembali menampilkan senyum palsu itu, dan Akashi benci sekali pemandangan yang tampak dihadapan saat ini.

"Tetsuya, kubilang jawab aku."

"Memangnya harus kujawab ya?" ia menelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap dengan pandangan menerawang. Akashi menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja harus. Ini perintah." Heteronya menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang tadi, namun sosok didepannya tampak tetap tenang menghadapinya, malahan ia tertawa.

"Hahaha, Akashi- _kun_ pasti membicarakan perintah terus. Akashi- _kun_ masih tidak berubah ya?" ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang semakin pucat karena kedinginan, berusaha menciptakan sedikit kehangatan. Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berubah?"

"Ahahahaha." Jawaban ambigu. Tidak, itu bahkan bukan jawaban. Hanya sebuah tawa lembut yang terdengar menyakitkan ditelinga Akashi.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, membiarkan hening meliputi mereka, sebelum si _baby blue_ akhirnya memecahnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku mencintaimu." Katanya tiba-tiba. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Apa lagi ini?

"Aku sangat, sangat, dan saaaangat mencintaimu." Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bayangan poninya yang sudah lebih panjang dari terakhir kali Akashi melihatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau masih belum menjawabku. Mengapa kau harus melakukan perjodohan?" Akashi memegang kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan isi pikiran Kuroko. Tadi ia bilang ia akan dijodohkan, tapi sekarang ia bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai Akashi. Kalau ia memang mencintai Akashi, kenapa ia melakukan perjodohan? Semua ini membuat Akashi semakin bingung. Mana yang benar?

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku sangat mencintaimu," jeda sejenak, Akashi menutup matanya sebelum mengelus pangkal hidungnya lelah. Kata itu lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah berusaha Kuroko sampaikan padanya? Ini terlalu rumit. Bahkan otaknya yang jeniuspun tak bisa memikirkan maksud dari pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko saat ini.

"Karena itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf," jeda lagi. Firasat Akashi mendadak mengatakan bahwa hal yang akan ia dengar dari belah bibir itu merupakan hal yang buruk, dan firasatnya biasanya tak pernah salah. Akashi menarik nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin saja firasatnya yang salah bukan? Ia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap bahwa firasatnya kali ini salah.

"Katakan saja, Tetsuya. Mengapa harus meminta maaf?" nadanya memang setenang air mengalir, namun benaknya sudah seakan dihantam badai petir.

Tolong, sekali ini saja ia berharap bahwa firasat yang telah ia rasakanlah yang salah.

"Aku… akan menikah minggu depan. Dan semua ini karena kau mengkhianati janji kita. Kau yang meninggalkanku." Netra sewarna lautannya tampak meredup dan kehilangan cahayanya, terlihat begitu hampa dan…kosong. Mata Akashi membelalak lebar.

Firasatnya mengkhianati keinginannya. Akashi tersenyum kecut dalam hati.

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin, Tetsuya. Bukankah kau bilang kau hanya mencintaiku? Kau tak mungkin menikah bukan? Dan kapan aku mengkhianati janji kita?" Akashi menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan kalimat sanggahan.

"Kau sendiri yang mengkhianati janji kita, Akashi- _kun_. Padahal kau yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Ulangnya.

"Apa? Aku? Kapan aku mengkhianati janji kita, Tetsuya? Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku ada didepanmu dan masih mencintaimu."

"Kau melakukannya, Akashi- _kun_.," ia mengambil jeda, air mata meleleh dari manik sebiru lautannya. "Kau meninggalkanku."

"Tidak, Tetsuya…"

"Jika saja… jika saja kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri, semuanya pasti tidak akan begini. Semua pasti akan berakhir _happy ending_."

"Tidak, tidak… Kumohon Tetsuya.."

"Hiks! Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa, marah dan merasa terkhianati. Aku juga kecewa. Tapi kuharap kau tetap mau menyaksikan pernikahanku… meski dari tempat yang tidak akan pernah bisa kujangkau lagi…"

Dan sosok Akashi Seijuuro hanya mampu terbelalak. Tempat yang tak mampu Kuroko jangkau lagi, mungkinkah…? Firasatnya langsung tidak baik. Tidak lagi. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya datang untuk memberitahukanmu hal itu." Kuroko menyeka air matanya yang terus menganak sungai dengan tangan dan melanjutkan, "Semoga kau tenang disurga sana, Akashi Seijuuro- _kun_. Hiks! Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan sampai selamanya."

Akashi benar-benar membenci firasatnya yang terlalu akurat dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Kuharap ini hanya mimpi…" lirihnya.

Saat itulah ia akhirnya menyadari, bahwa yang sedari tadi Kuroko ajak bicara itu hanyalah nisannya yang mulai termakan usia.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Satu lagi fanfic gak jelas untuk otp nomor satu saya dan para pembaca yang sudah membaca fic AkaKuro saya yang lain! Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca AkaKuro karya saya, hehe! Semoga menghibur ya. Sekian, mohon kritik dan sarannya, semuanya! Terima kasih^^


End file.
